


Tattoo

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I really loved this idea so I had to write this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: Shiro and Keith decide to have matching tattoos.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/gifts).



> I really liked the idea so I had to write about it. I wanted it to be a drabble (100 words, I used to write it a lot on my native but as I experianced drabble doesn't mean 100 words among those who read my fics), but it turned to be a little longer.
> 
> I know there are parts what could been more detailed (I'd love to read fanfictions about it), but I planned to keep them in almost a listing format.
> 
> inspirated by [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/49/a2/7049a265275adb31efa0fd52be844fbf.jpg)

Tattoo | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2018/01/03-05

AN: for @sheithfromvoltron again ^^

–

Keith was a little tipsy, he could tell about how he felt a little hotter, mouth went a little dry. He had his right arm around Shiro’s neck, hanging it to his chest; and Shiro, who was a little drunk, had his arm hooked around his waist. They were sitting beside a small table for two in the corner in their (Shiro’s) favourite bar. Shiro was laughing into his ear, free hand held a glass half full of beer.

“Hey, cadet,” he cooed into Keith’s neck. Shiro’s breath was hot on his skin, and Keith felt blood rushed to his face painting his cheeks bright red. Shiro let off the glass and he placed his hand on Keith’s thigh. Keith knew Shiro was drunk. A bit, to the funny point. “Want to come over?”

Keith chuckled.

“You’re pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?”

Keith chuckled again. “Yeah, actually.”

“Oh,” Shiro pouted.

“You.”

“Oh,” Shiro grinned ear to ear. “So? Want to come over?”

“Yeah.”

Shiro strewed a few bucks on the table, downed the remaining beer, then pulled Keith to him and they left. They were celebrating, the third time, because Shiro seemed he managed to fulfill his dream. He got an opportunity to go to the space with a mission to the Pluto’s moon, the Kerberos. He was so happy and Keith could be happy for him too.

“Keith, how long we’re together?” Shiro asked on their way to the dorm. Arm hooked around the cadet’s waist like steel.

“A year and a half?” Keith answered. He didn’t know what should be their anniversary. The first time they kissed? The first date?

“Let’s get married after I return home.”

Keith blinked. He stared at Shiro. Who cared about anniversary suddenly?

“Wh–What?”

Shiro stopped and made his boyfriend stop too. “I’m sorry, I didn’t plan this, so I don’t have a ring on me now, but…” He pulled away, and still holding Keith’s hand, he knelt down.

“Keith, please, marry me.”

Holy crow, it was happening! It was really happening!

“Um, okay.”

“You say yes?” Shiro asked back brightening.

“Yes,” Keith smiled. Shiro jumped up, wrapped his arms around Keith, pulled him to himself then he span them laughing happily. He stopped after a few circles and patched his lips on Keith’s kissing him sloppy and clumsily. Keith kissed him back happily.

“We couldn’t have rings anyway. Not on finger at least.” Shiro explained after they parted and continued their way to the dorm, holding hands. “It’s dangerous in our job. Maybe on a necklace.” He looked at Keith. Yeah, that would suit him. “Still dangerous, can hook on. How about matching tattoos?”

Keith tilted his head. How can he be this lucky? He nodded. “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

After Shiro will return from the Kerberos mission, they can celebrate Keith’s 18th birthday and become one. Keith still couldn’t believe it. They agreed Shiro will have a small rocket on his middle finger and Keith a planet on his annulary. So when they will holding hands it will show their attraction towards each other. Perfect.

When Keith learnt from the damn news the Kerberos mission was destroyed, he didn’t believe it at first. Not at second, nor the third time. Then he had to face with it. But it wasn’t true. He knew it. Pilot failure. Lie. He felt Shiro was still alive; he just had to find a way to prove it.

He was broken. He dropped out of the school and later when he wasn’t mourning that much and could feel anything else beside pain, he started to search. He felt something pulled, gravitated him. He got his tattoo. A small planet on his ring finger. Shiro was alive, he felt it.

He found Shiro. _Shiro_ found him. The rocket reached the planet and orbited. They belonged together. But Shiro didn’t remember him. He told himself he just needed time, he had a lot so far he should deal with. Or he will win him over again.

It took a little time, they settled in the castle when he noticed the small rocket tattoo on Shiro’s middle finger. He asked him about it. Shiro started to remember. Slowly, step by step, each day a little.

Keith cried on that morning when Shiro entered his room and asked why his flyboy has separated room from him.

Shiro’s hands were warm on Keith’s cheeks as the man messed a teardrop, and they were warm on his neck and shoulders and chest and waist and hips and thighs. Shiro told him how much he loves him, and Keith told him how he missed him. Shiro flatted his palm against Keith’s and laced their fingers. The small rocket rested beside the small planet and from that time they will rest together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
